Two Times the Stupid!
by JustAnEpicPerson
Summary: GIR sees a Gritty Kitty AD and it shows the address to Ren and Stimpy's house, so he mails himself to Ren and Stimpy's house!
1. GIR's Package

GIR was watching TV one day and saw a commerical for Gritty Kitty litter. ''Hey, kids!'', the annoucer started. ''Do you love our mascot Stimpy? Then send letters to him! The address is...'' ''GIR!'',  
>Zim yelled as GIR couldn't hear the TV. ''Stop watching TV! That channel costs a penny in human money! And we don't have human money!'' Zim yelled. GIR went back to where the guy said the address, wrote it down and sent a package with him in it. Meanwhile, Ren and Stimpy were waiting for fan mail. When it finally came, it contained 1,000 letters for Stimpy, 500 letters for Ren, and 15 packages for Stimpy,<br>none for Ren. ''Hmm... Where to started... I'll start with this package!'' Stimpy said. When he opened it, GIR popped out saying ''ARE YOU A SANDWITCH!''. Ren and Stimpy both screamed and hid in the closet.  
>Ren peeked through the door. ''Stimpy, look! A robot! That is TRYING TO DESTORY US!'', Ren yelled. ''No, Ren! It might be nice!'' Stimpy said as he went out of the closet. ''Hello, robot!'', Stimpy said.<br>GIR replied, ''Hello, Mr. Taco!''. ''That's strange, he is kinda acting like a stupid robot. Wait a minute, Stimpy + Stupid Robot =... Uh oh...'', Ren said.


	2. Zim's Problem

The next morning GIR was making breakfast for Ren and Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy were at the table.  
>''Isn't GIR great, Ren?''<br>''Yeah, I guess he's OK. Hey, GIR! What are you making for breakfast?''  
>''WAFFLES!''<br>''Stimpy, I'm going to get the newspaper. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!''  
>Ren went to get the newspaper for 5 seconds. When he came back, piglets were everywhere in the kitchen!<br>''HI, PIGGY!''  
>''Ren look, a piggy party!''<br>Ren screamed.  
>''PIGS! GO AWAY! OR I WILL MAKE BACON OUT OF YOU!''<br>The piglets ran away in fear.  
>''NO MORE PIGGYS, YOU UNDERSTAND YOU TWO!''<br>GIR and Stimpy both said ''Man...''  
>''Also, when are those waffles ready, GIR?<br>''Oh, they are ready...''  
>A ding noise was heard.<br>''Right now!''  
>GIR got the waffles and put one on Stimpy's plate, and one on Ren's plate. Ren tried GIR's waffles.<br>''They are great! What's in them?''  
>''BOMBS!''<br>''WHAT! AH!''  
>A explosion happened. Meanwhile for Zim, he was in a battle with Dib.<br>''So, we meet again, Dib!''  
>''So, where's your sidekick?''<br>''Wait, hold on. GIR!''  
>Nobody came.<br>''That's strange. Oh well. And now to stop you with my lazer gun!''  
>Zim digged in his pocket.<br>''Where did I put that stupid thing? GIR! Where's my gun?''  
>Nobody came or called.<br>''Um... heh heh.''  
>Dib put Zim in a bag, and went home.<br>''Gaz, where's Dad?''  
>''He's in his lab.''<br>''Thanks!''  
>Will this be the end for Zim? Will Ren and Stimpy take GIR back home before it's too late? Will I get bacon and eggs for breakfast? Tune in part 3! <div> 


	3. The Final Chapter

After I ate bacon and eggs for breakfast, Dib went to the lab where his Dad was.

''Hello, son! Would you like some toast?''

''Not now, Dad. I have something big in this bag.''

''What is it?''

''It's...''

Dib opened the bag.

''AN ALIEN!'''

There was a silence.

''Where is it?''

''Wait, WHAT THE! I THOUGHT I...''

''Your going out of your mind, son! Maybe you should have some toast.''

Dib ate the toast. Meanwhile, Zim was in the lab.

''Good thing I had the teleporter in my pocket. Now where is GIR? COMPUTER! WHERE IS GIR!''

''GIR is located at Ren and Stimpy's house.''

''Who is this Ren and Stimpy?''

''Ren and Stimpy are known for being cartoons on Nickelodeon and Spike TV.''

''I'm going to have to use my teleporter.''

Zim teleported to Ren and Stimpy's house, Meanwhile at Ren and Stimpy's...

''IT'S RAINING COWS!''

''Oh joy!''

Ren got hit by a cow.

''OW! ENOUGH! I WANT THIS STUPID ROBOT OUT OF HERE RIGHT...''

The door exploded, Zim came in.

''GIR! YOU STUPID HUMAN CREATURES! YOU STOLE GIR!''

''NO THE ROBOT CAME HERE!''

''Oh. Well, let's go home GIR.''

Stimpy started crying as GIR left. Ren felt bad for Stimpy.

''It's OK man, I have Gritty Kitty!''

''Really? Oh joy!''

THE END 


End file.
